Follaremos con amor
by Li Pepinosdottir
Summary: AU. Eren fue a estudiar al extranjero, siempre ha estado bajo el cuidado de su tutor, Rivaille, pero por culpa de su buen vecino, Jean, Eren descubre los sentimientos de Rivaille hacía él, no sabe que hacer, no sabe si quiere o no a su tutor, ¡no sabe nada!, esto no puede ir peor, olvídenlo, va el doble de peor con la visita de su madre. Rivaille/Eren. Insinuaciones de otras.
1. Chapter 1

Debo decir, que está es la mierda más larga que he escrito y siento que quedo muy Occ, no es mi mejor trabajo y siento que es una denigración muy grande a los pj's, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan (?).

Mentira xD intenté hacerlos lo más parecidos a los pj's, fallé enormemente, lo admito, pero, de alguna manera siento que quedó medio decente y pues, decidí publicarlo a ver que tal. Comenzó como una cosa estúpida y sin sentido y terminó como una mierda gay, rosada y estúpida (?).

Para los que sigan "**El loco del pueblo**", mañana tendrá actualización, bueno, eso espero xD. Sin más les dejo leer está mierda, por favor no sean tan duros a la hora de criticar.

**Dedicatorias:** A Betsaida, te dedico esto aunque te digo que no lo leas pero igual te lo dedico (?).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen en NADA, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Bien, Eren sabía que fue un completo idiota, pero vamos, realmente fue divertido pintarle la cara a Jean mientras dormía, pero claro, el cara de caballo lo acusó y ojalá lo hubiera acusado con su madre, Mikasa no solía regañarle, pero no, Jean sabía cómo era su madre e hizo algo peor… lo acusó con Rivaille.

CON RIVAILLE, CARAJO.

Rivaille era su tutor mientras él vivía en Francia para completar sus estudios, así que de alguna manera tenía el derecho a golpearlo, regañarlo y por supuesto, castigarlo y lo peor es que su madre -quien siempre lo sobreprotegía- estaba en Alemania y él ahí, en Francia a merced de Rivaille, porque limpiar toda la casa no era un castigo, no quería imaginar que le haría, estaba temblando como gelatina, aun recordaba lo que le dijo en la mañana.

_Eren despertó más feliz que una lombriz, había avergonzado a Jean, oh que felicidad, no había nada más hermoso que eso. El chico estaba que cagaba flores de la alegría. Como cada mañana se bañó y se aseguró de hacerlo bien porque si no su tutor era capaz de bañarlo él mismo si no era así, tuvo que elegir la ropa más limpia, porque ya sabemos qué pasaría si usaba una camisa con mancha…_

_Después de tener que limpiarse hasta por donde no mira el sol pero Rivaille sí, Eren bajo al comedor con ansias de probar el desayuno que hizo su tutor, lo cual era cereal, porque sí, la crisis afecta a todos._

_—Eren—le llamó el mayor, el susodicho volteo. —El hijo de la vecina me dijo algo… "interesante"._

_Eren ladeó la cabeza, tenían muchas vecinas, primero estaba Hanji, pero ella no tenía hijos, luego estaba Ymir y ella tampoco tenía hijos y por último estaba… Sasha, la madre de… _

_—Eren, sabes odio meterme en problemas con los vecinos…_

_El castaño estaba sudando frío, no sabe en qué momento se acabó su cereal y comenzó a comer sus uñas._

_—Y menos si el causante eres tú, ¿sabes que significa cierto? —Eren estaba que se lo llevaba la mierda, no, iba a golpearlo, no oh Dios no, no le hagas esto, justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre, Eren alabó a todo dios que conocía, incluso a Higia, la diosa de la cual Rivaille no dejaba de hablar._

_—Y-ya es tarde… ¡Adiós! —y corrió por su vida. Armin le esperaba afuera pero antes de que Eren se lanzará a amar al rubio por venir en ese preciso instante, Rivaille le tomó del hombro._

_—Cuando vuelvas recibirás el castigo que te corresponde. —Finalmente le soltó._

…

Después de esa hermosa charla Eren estaba cagando ladrillos, ni bien terminaron las clases el castaño se abrazó a un árbol mientras se ponía a lloriquear, Armin intentaba que el chico se soltará del árbol, pero lo único que conseguía era más vergüenza ajena.

—Vamos Eren, no puede ser tan malo. —Intento el rubio por enésima vez, el de ojos verdosos le miro con cara de horror.

—¿No recuerdas esa vez en la que saqué B+?, ¡Rivaille me hizo correr por toda la ciudad mientras lo cargaba y sacaba a pasear los perros de la vecina!, por no mencionar la paliza que me dio…—Eren se aferró más fuerte al árbol, no se imaginaba que le haría está vez.

—Pero Eren… esa es su forma de educarte, míralo como un "se preocupa por mí". —Lo intentaría por última vez, si Eren no bajaba de ese árbol con eso se largaría, hasta él lograba tener cierto grado de paciencia.

—Sí, tanto que me va a matar…—y se abrazó más fuerte, Armin dio por terminada la misión con un rotundo fracaso, de acuerdo, que se quedé, al final iba a ser peor y… pero claro, como no se le ocurrió.

—Eren, si no vas a tu casa ahora el señor Rivaille vendrá por ti. —Aclaró, bastante seguro que esto podría funcionar, y como lo pensó, Eren cayó del árbol y empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, aun recordaba la vez que llegó tarde.

Rivaille movió media ciudad buscándolo pensando que se había ido de putas, aunque Eren era demasiado nena como para hacer eso, solo estaba vagando en el parque porque debía comprar con urgencia un material pero la tienda cerró y no alcanzó a comprar. La suerte es que Rivaille se preocupó tanto que no lo golpeo, solo le dio un sermón de dos horas y media.

Bueno, ese no era el punto, Eren temblaba como gelatina frente a la puerta de su casa, justo en ese momento Sasha le saludó feliz, el castaño hizo una mueca, no era culpa de la señora, oh no, era culpa de su hijo con cara de caballo y como si lo hubiera invocado, Jean apareció detrás de Sasha, al parecer venía discutiendo con ella, pero al momento volteó a verle y sonrió.

—¡Mira mamá, fue Jaeger quien me pinto la cara de marica! —grito mientras lo señalaba, Sasha miro nerviosa a Eren, como si temiera despertar a la "bestia" que habitaba en su hogar.

—¡Cállate cara de caballo, se veía mejor que tu rostro normal! —respondió molesto, el cabrón de Jean siempre le hacía enojar, en ese momento Sasha palideció y Jean cerró la boca ya que estaba a punto de insultar a Eren.

—Maldito mocoso. —De inmediato Eren cayó al piso debido a que "alguien" pateó su trasero. Era obvio a quien pertenecía esa voz, vio parado a Rivaille frente suyo, para luego cerrar los ojos de golpe al ser pateado en la cara.

—Vecina…—murmuro el hombrecito, volteando a ver a Sasha, está respingo un poco.

Porque sí, todos en el vecindario -a excepción de Hanji y Erwin- le temían a Rivaille, con solo mencionarlo era suficiente para imponer respeto y por eso todos intentaban alejarse de los problemas con su protegido, léase el mocoso suicida de Eren, pero claro, Jean no podía vivir sin joder a Eren y eso, provocaba grandes problemas a su pobre -y hambrienta, no olvidemos lo hambrienta- madre.

—Los mocosos de hoy son bastante malcriados, ¿no lo cree? —preguntó de esa manera tan… atemorizante para Sasha y Jean. —Eren es un pendejo que no sabe lo que hace y quiero pedir disculpas por eso, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que pueda remediar su error?

—P-pues, el pasto está muy alto…—respondió la mujer mirando de reojo su jardín.

—Perfecto, Eren vendrá a cortar su pasto todos los días, durante tres meses.

—¿¡Eh!?

—¿No le parece?, cinco entonces.

—No es eso, es solo que…

—Siete.

—No, espere-

—Diez. Es mi última oferta.

—¡Está bien! —Sasha intentó de todo, pero parecía que a Rivaille le gustaba ver sufrir a Eren.

Jean intentó contener su grito de emoción, aunque sabía que la situación no era para reírse, pero por Higia -de tanto que Rivaille lo gritaba por la ventana cada cinco minutos, hasta a los vecinos se les pegó- ¡Tendría a Eren podando su césped por diez meses!, se pondría a bailar ahí mismo, de no ser porque Rivaille estaba ahí.

Mientras tanto, Eren agonizaba en el piso, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?, ¿Por qué su madre tuvo que elegir a Rivaille de tutor?, ¿Por qué Higia?, ¿Por qué?.

…

—Oh, poderosa Higia, no dejes que Eren muera a manos de Rivaille, todavía debo hacerle más experimentos. —Rezaba Hanji mientras ponía cara de suma reflexión, como si de verdad estuviera orando.

Rivaille se talló las cienes molesto, para luego servirle la comida de mala gana, casi tirándole el plato a la cara.

Para fortuna de Eren, Hanji los había visitado y no dejaba de molestar a Rivaille, aunque en cierta forma el menor se lamentaba por eso, ¿razón?, Rivaille se pondría de tan malhumor que lo dejaría sin hijos, debía aprovechar su pene mientras duraba, pero no había con que masturbarse, lo más cercano a una mujer -que no sea familia ni _locas_- que Eren tenía era Annie y ella era novia de Armin, masturbarse con Annie en la cabeza no era una opción, además de que no le atraía en nada esa chica. Luego pensó en Christa, pero no, y durante toda la cena, Eren se la estuvo pensando con quien debía masturbarse.

Rivaille pateó a Hanji fuera de su casa, el momento señor amabilidad se había ido a la mierda, junto con Hanji.

—¿No crees que estás siendo algo duro con él? —Hanji señalo disimuladamente a Eren, el hombre bufó.

—Solo lo estoy disciplinando.

—Lo vas a matar.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?

—¡Ya Levi! —oh no, Hanji uso el nombre prohibido, ese que solo su madre uso por última vez.

—No me llames así y ya lárgate a coger con Erwin o con Moblit, que se yo pero a mi déjame en paz, por Higia. —Estaba a punto de patearla, pero Hanji reaccionó y le sostuvo la pierna.

—No digas esas cosas—dio una risilla, que hizo encabronar más al de menor estatura.

—Largo, antes de que se me acabé la pa-

—¿Todavía tienes aquel fetiche? —Rivaille se cabreó ante aquella pregunta, ¿Qué mierda planeaba esa loca?

—No abuses de mi bondad Zoe y ya lárgate. —Frunció notablemente el ceño, le iba a dar un puñetazo si no se largaba.

—Quien no debería abusar eres tú, pobre Eren.

—No le estoy haciendo nada, es más, ni recordaba eso, pero como siempre a ti te gusta decir idiotez y media.

—No es una idiotez, es la verdad—sonrió de aquella manera tan terrorífica, la cual nunca surtía efecto en Rivaille.

—Voy a contar hasta cinco…

—Admítelo, sientes algo por él, te conozco Rivaille.

—Cuatro.

—No seas así, sé que lo quieres, pero tampoco puedes abusar de él.

—Tres.

—Rivaille, ¡es un niño!

—Dos.

—¡Rivaille!

—Uno…

—¡Bueno, haz lo que quieras pero después te odiará!

—¡Cero! —y con una rapidez envidiable, Rivaille pateó a Hanji, logrando que está cayera de espaldas contra la fría cera. Le cerró la puerta en la cara, para luego sacudirse las manos, por un trabajo bien hecho.

Eren se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Rivaille iba a hacerle algo que no debía?, ¿de qué fetiche hablaba Hanji?, oh Higia, no dejes que nada le pase. Rivaille no era así, sabía que era un poco frío, pero nada que unos cuantos años de experiencia no podría arreglar, sin embargo le daba pavor que aquel hombre le hiciera algo, confiaba en él con todo su ser, por eso mismo temía, no quería perder el respeto que le llevaba, suspiro, para luego subir a su habitación. No quería ver a Rivaille, no por unas cuantas horas, debía asimilar lo que escuchó.

—Hanji se escuchaba tan segura… y Rivaille parecía no querer escucharla—se decía así mismo el joven castaño, tenía miedo, era un miedo diferente al de antes, antes temía por un golpe, ahora teme por una herida emocional –además de física-, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, reflexionando sobre la situación.

—Rivaille no abusaría de su poder, ¿cierto? —porque así era, todos sabían que Eren era un mocoso que nunca pensaba lo que decía, podía decir que Rivaille lo violo y nadie le creería y si de casualidad le creían, nadie se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima y Mikasa estaba tan lejos… pero aún tenía el presis tente –y terco- pensamientos de que Rivaille no se aprovecharía de un mocoso de cuarta, ¿cierto?, dio un largo suspiró.

Aunque, vamos, Hanji siempre inventaba locuras, sin contar que está era la primera vez que los escuchaba "hablar" de manera civilizada. Ese pensamiento le calmó un poco.

—Eren. —El susodicho dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz—, ¿te la estás jalando o puedo entrar?

—¡N-no! —se sonrojo hasta las orejas, para luego ir y abrirle a su tutor.

Rivaille le miro por unos segundos, para ir y sentarse en su cama, donde dio unos pequeños golpecitos, indicando que se sentará junto a él, pero claro, como todos sabemos Eren sufre de retraso mental –según Rivaille- así que tuvo que explicarle con palitos y manzanitas que debía sentarse.

—Mira Eren, tu trasero debe ponerse acá, ¿entiendes? —preguntó al borde del colapso el de menor estatura, llevaba explicándole desde hace media hora lo que debía hacer Y NO ERA TAN JODIDAMENTE DIFICIL.

—No entiendo…—era bastante obvio que el menor fingía, no quería acostarse en la cama, le daba miedo.

Al final Rivaille se cansó y lo sentó el mismo, pero claro, primero le dejo un ojo morado, por si las dudas.

—¿No cree que exageró un poco?, está bien unos tres meses, pero ¿diez?, además…

—Lo escuchaste, ¿cierto?

Eren se quedó congelado en su lugar, diablos, con lo bien que había disimulado hace un rato.

—N-no sé de qué habla. —Seguiría disimulando, no quería hablar de ello, le daba pavor.

—No te hagas el imbécil, tu oreja está roja, además, recuerda que tú _nunca_ te quitas los zapatos cuando estás en casa… se escuchan tus pisadas.

Eren maldijo hasta la vecina, ¿Por qué carajo escuchó algo que no debía?, ahora o le iba a dar una explicación razonable o se lo follaría, que sea la primera, por Higia, que sea la primera.

—¿Era verdad lo que dijo Hanji? —le miro temeroso de la respuesta, Rivaille pareció dudar, pero de inmediato regresó a la seriedad de siempre.

—En parte… pero, no pienso abusar de ti, eso es lo que querías escuchar, lo sé. —Cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, él si miraba a Eren de una manera completamente _diferente _ a la paternal, pero tampoco era un hijo de puta como Hanji pensaba.

—Entonces—dio un largo suspiró—, ¿a qué se refería?

—No lo malinterpretes Eren, pero de verdad pienso _follarte_. —Eren se sonrojo, para luego mirar con horror a Rivaille.

—¡P-pero usted dijo que no iba a hacerme nada!

—Dije que no abusaría de ti, no que no iba a follarte.

—¿¡Cuál es la diferencia!?

—En una te obligo y en la otra no.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro de la vergüenza, a quien había visto como un "padre" durante tantos años, ahora le salía con que quería hacerle "eso". Diablos con su vida.

—Eso lleva tiempo…—Rivaille gruñó mientras se levantaba de la cama. —No pienses que follaremos hoy, ni mañana, ni la próxima semana.

—¿Qué está tratando de decirme? —Eren sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar. De inmediato Rivaille se lanzó sobre él, obligándole a recostarse en la cama, con él encima.

—Esto es lo más marica, cursi y estúpido que voy a decir pero…—dio un largo suspiro—voy a seducirte.

Eren sintió que el tiempo se detenía, ¿esto era un intento de declararse?, ¿acaso "follar" significaba algo más profundo para Rivaille?, más y más preguntas fueron llenando su cabeza.

—¿Q-que? —le miro dudoso, vamos, no todos los días tenías al "amo del barrio" sobre ti y de alguna manera retorcida te estaba confesando sus sentimientos.

—Lo que oíste. —Respondió, para luego tomar de manera ruda el mentón de Eren y clavarle un beso o más bien un intento de aquello.

Eren no podía creer esto, Rivaille estaba besándolo, a él, a un mocoso malcriado y retrasado mental –según Rivaille.- Correspondió torpemente al beso, vamos, era joven y aún tenía por qué pasar, pero se sentía jodidamente genial, no solo porque era su primer beso, sino que Rivaille lograba provocar una sensación de calidez en su estómago, nunca pensó que fuera más allá del "amor paternal", pero ahora… no sabía que pensar. Finalmente, el mayor se separó de Eren, el cual estaba demasiado ¿cómo decirlo?, excitado, porque sí, era tan virginal que hasta un beso lograba encenderlo.

—¿Q-que? —entrecerró los ojos, cegado por la excitación de su primer besó. Durante el almuerzo estaba tan asustado que hasta pensó en masturbarse, la verdad era que nunca se había tocado ahí, ni sentido ese tipo de sensaciones, Rivaille era experimentado, era obvio, pero Eren no era más que una monja.

—Mira mocoso, ve y báñate con agua FRÍA, vas a ir a cortar el pasto y quiero que regreses antes de la cena o eres hombre muerto. —Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Eren reaccionó y pudo darse cuenta del escenario a su alrededor, Rivaille estaba cerca de la puerta a punto de irse y con la misma expresión de amargado de siempre.

—¡Sí, señor! —grito mientras se levantaba todo ruborizado por la situación, para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Rivaille suspiró, sería difícil seducirlo, follarlo, fácil, enamorarlo… llevaría su tiempo. Fue a la sala a terminar de limpiar los sillones, fue cuando escuchó la puerta, Eren había ido a cortar el césped, en ese momento Rivaille se prometió algo.

_No follaré con Eren hasta que este enamorado_.

Una promesa, que pensaba cumplir antes de que Eren terminará su castigo de podar el césped de la señora Braus.

* * *

Adoro ver a Mikasa como la madre de Eren, perdón (?), lo de Sasha fue algo más... espontaneo, me parece gracioso imaginar algo como eso, ella sería una buena madre (?). Perdón si se ve jodidamente obsceno, no suelo escribir este tipo de cosas pero bueh, ya que.

Este es un "experimento" si recibe buenas vibras lo continuaré, si no, a la mierda (?). Si de casualidad lo continuo, no se si podría hacer lemmon a pesar de que la historia toma ese rumbo (?), necesitaría ayuda xD si alguien se quiere ofrecer a ayudarme, no me enojo (?).

La diosa de todos es Higia, que les quedé claro (?), es enserio, si lo continuo en vez del típico "Oh Dios", sería "Oh Higia" (?). Se que debo aclarar más cosas, pero todo se me va xd perdón por los dedazos y eso, no soy buena escribiendo pero quiero sacar mi frustración de alguna forma (?).

Como sea, gracias si leyeron y los amo (?). Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

AL FIN.

Ya saben, se me va la inspiración a medio cap :c. Este será, ¿cómo decirlo?, relleno, pero lo próximo será interesant, lo juro por Higia.

Ya, hablando enserio xD. Me esforcé mucho en este cap y creo que quedó aburrido, no es "muy" crucial en la historia, pero se debe leer (o medio leer) para entenderle D:. Como sea, gracias por sus reviews y eso. Nos vemos abajo.

Li les manda mucho amour.

* * *

Eren sufría como nunca. Estaba bajo el sol, cortando el césped… con las manos –porque la señora Braus no tiene podadora-, y no, eso no era lo malo. Jean estaba sentado muy feliz de la vida, tomando limonada y riéndose en su cara y sí, eso era lo malo.

—Lo pensarás dos veces antes de maquillarme cual princesa—. Murmuro entre dientes, para luego dar una risotada. Eren frunció el ceño, hartó de tener que soportar a su vecino.

—Tú no eres una princesa, tú eres un princeso y con esa cara eres el "Princeso de los caballos"—. Respondió, Eren estaba hasta la coronilla de Jean ese día. Por su parte, Jean frunció el ceño, apretó su puño y estaba a punto de estacionarlo en la cara de Eren.

—¡Jean, caballo, digo cariño! —Ambos chicos voltearon –uno de ellos bastante molesto-, al escuchar la voz de Sasha, quien tenía migajas por toda la cara.

—¡No soy un caballo mamá, deja de decirlo! —grito Jean molesto, hasta su madre le decía así.

—Hijo, como estabas muy entretenido coqueteando con Eren, me comí tu parte de la cena, ¿no estás molesto, cierto? —Sasha empezó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa.

—¡Mamá, te comiste mi almuerzo y ahora mi cena! —en ese momento, Jean se dio cuenta de lo que su madre había dicho. —¡YO NO ESTABA COQUETEANDO CON EL SUBNORMAL DE EREN!

—¡NO SOY UN SUBNORMAL, IMBÉCIL! —le respondió el más bajo, por Higia, este equino si lo hacía molestar como nadie.

—Pero es que siempre estás hablando de él y pues, te pusiste muy feliz cuando supiste que vendría a trabajar y pensé que…—explicaba la mujer, confundida ante la actitud de su hijo.

—¿Hablas de mí todo el tiempo? —cuestionó el castaño al más alto, este frunció el ceño y se ruborizó levemente.

—¡NO, MAMÁ DEJA DE DECIR ESO!

—¡Lo siento!

Genial, solo a Eren le pasan estas cosas.

Primero le preguntan si está saliendo con Armin, luego Rivaille se le "confiesa", y ahora, resulta que le gusta al caballo que siempre detesto. Higia no quería que Eren fuera heterosexual, lo tenía previsto como el más marica, el pandicornio que escupe arcoíris en un mundo de toros y… ¿Qué mierda está pensando?, pasar tiempo con Hanji le está afectando.

Fue entonces que recordó que Sasha dijo "cena", miro al cielo y oh, sorpresa, ya estaba atardeciendo. Miro a Jean y Sasha –los cuales seguían peleando-, así que aprovecho y salto la barda –la cual dividía su casa con la de Braus-, porque salir por la puerta ya estaba muy pasado de moda.

Entró lo más rápido que pudo a su hogar, procurando quitarse los zapatos está vez e inmediatamente corrió a bañarse. Sabiendo como es Rivaille, no lo querría en la cena, sudado.

…

—¿Hanji? —Erwin alzó una ceja al ver a su "amiga" en la puerta, a un lado suyo estaba un rubio medio asustado y ambos cargaban lo que parecía ser un cuerpo sin vida—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Eh? —la de lentes alzó una ceja, para luego tirar el cuerpo a los pies de Erwin, este dio un salto del miedo, notando que era Mike aquel cuerpo.

—¡Lo mataste!, ¿¡por qué él!?, siempre pensé que si te volvías asesina matarías primero a Rivaille o a mí—. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, preocupado, en ese momento Mike estornudó.

—Solo está dormido…—aclaró el rubio que antes se veía asustado. Era el jardinero de Hanji, su nombre era Moblit.

—Menos mal—Erwin sentía que volvía a respirar—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿y por qué Mike está en coma?

—No quería venir y la señorita Hanji lo golpeó con un florero—. Respondió Moblit.

—Pobre…

—Lo sé, ese florero era hermoso—. Moblit sonrió levemente y Erwin se palmeo la frente.

Entre los tres lograron cargar a Mike hasta el sillón del "anfitrión". Después de media hora, en la que Hanji y Moblit hicieron un desastre en la casa de Erwin, Mike despertó.

—Me alegra que todos hayan venido—. Empezó a hablar la única mujer presente, Mike alzó la mano.

—A mí me obligaron.

—Tengo algo muy importante que decirles, es ultra-secreto y no deben decirle a nadie…—Hanji ignoró a Mike y siguió con su discurso—. Es sobre…

—Rivaille—. Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, ¿ya lo saben todo? —murmuro algo deprimida, todos asintieron.

—Hanji, somos vecinos y ya sabes que Petra es otra de las vecinas de Rivaille y sabes muy bien con quien está casada, Auruo pegó oído cuando hablabas con Rivaille—. Explicó Erwin algo molesto, por suerte detuvo a Auruo antes de que todo el vecindario se enterara, solo lo sabían él, Mike, Moblit, Hanji, Petra y Auruo.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo la mujer molesta, Auruo siempre le ganaba con eso de "repartir información ultra-secreta a los vecinos", en otras palabras, con ser chismoso.

—S-señorita, como ya lo sabemos, sería genial que avanzará a la parte del plan—. Sugirió Moblit, que tuvo que escuchar los desvaríos de su jefa mientras iban para allá.

Los ojos de Hanji volvieron a brillar y en ese momento, Erwin supo que tendría jaqueca.

…

—No seas imbécil, lávate bien.

—P-pero si ya me lave en todas partes.

Rivaille llevaba un buen rato parado frente a la puerta del baño, donde Eren se encontraba. Cada vez que el castaño salía, Rivaille lo inspeccionaba y lo obliga a volver porque no se limpiaba bien.

—No me hagas entrar—. El mayor golpeo levemente la puerta, frunciendo aún más el ceño. Eren respingo, no quería más homosexualidades ese día, así que hizo algo que no quería.

USO EL SHAMPOO GAY QUE RIVAILLE HABÍA COMPRADO, OH HIGIA, OLÍA A FRESAS.

Fue horriblemente homosexual… ahora que lo piensa, si Rivaille hubiera entrado no hubiera sido la gran cosa, pero igual sería homosexual. ¿Qué tenía Higia contra el que lo quería pintando el rosa y no el azul?, era culpa de su madre que al principio pensó que era niña, razón por la cual su primer nombre es Ellen… que gay, SE SUPONE QUE ESO NADIE LO SABE, QUE GAY.

Terminó de bañarse lo más rápido posible y por milagro de Buda, Rivaille lo dejo en paz, oh ya se había cansado o dormiría afuera, lo que era más probable.

—¿Qué hay de cenar? —preguntó Eren ya cambiado, perfumado y arreglado mientras seguía a Rivaille al comedor.

—Cereal…

La crisis, está dura.

* * *

Así salió :c

A Jean no le gusta Eren xD son desvaríos de su madre (a la que amo (?)), ¿se imaginan a Sasha como madre?, Jean solo come sobras D: bueno, eso cuando su madre no tiene tanta hambre, okya. Sasha solo es glotona, no es como si se fuera a comer a Jean(?).

Habrá un poco Jean/Eren, porque alguien sugirió que para poner celoso a Rivaille y me pareció buena idea, gracias a la de la idea xD. Pero no odien a Jean, no me gusta cuando odian al pj solo porque interfiere en la pair principal, asdf, no será mucho, lo julo (?).

Bien, creo que es todo :I besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tarde demasiado, lo sé, pero me inundé(?) y no me venía la inspiración y me vino bien fail asdfg ; ; dije, hoy lo escribo y escribí está mierda, ni tiempo tuve de revisarlo asdfghjk, ¿saben?, siento que en cada capítulo me disculpo(?).**

**Lean bajo su propio riesgo ;v;**

* * *

Eren tenía unas enormes ojeras, la noche anterior no había dormido bien, se la paso pensando en todo lo que le había pasado ese día, para cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, Rivaille lo tiro de la cama a patadas, además de que le tiro agua helada en la cara, pero todo con amor, cabe decir. En fin, el punto es que se durmió durante todas las clases, los maestros decidieron pasarlo solo porque Eren era un alumno de "excelencia" (también porque conocían a su tutor y no querían problemas con él), las clases por fin habían terminado y ahora el castaño –quien parecía zombie- junto con su amigo el rubio caminaban juntos de vuelta a casa.

—¿Y sobre que va a tratar tu proyecto? —preguntó Armin intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

—¿Qué proyecto? — murmuro soñoliento mientras bostezaba.

—El de artes…—respondió extrañado, enserio que su compañero estaba mal—. Vale el cincuenta por ciento de la calificación…

—¿¡Qué!? —le miro alarmado, ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba, o qué iba a hacer.

—Sí, era de parejas…—Eren sintió que el color le volvía al rostro, de seguro su buen amigo Armin hizo pareja con él y ya se salvó.

—Genial, lo bueno es que estamos juntos…

—Eren, espero no te moleste, pero, cuando iba a decir que eras mi compañero, alguien más se adelantó, lo siento.

—Está bien…—suspiró—. ¿Con quién estoy entonces?

—Es algo complicado de explicar.

…

—Muy bien, este es el plan, Erwin se disfrazará de mujer gorda solterona que vive con trece gatos y necesita un hombre, Mike será su hija que intenta buscarle vida, Moblit será su gato y yo les mandaré la señal para que Erwin vaya hacía Rivaille y lo haga recapacitar, ¿estamos? —explicó Hanji de manera rápida, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "wtf" y decidieron no hacerle caso.

—¿Y si mejor solo va Erwin a hablar con él sin necesidad de vestidos y gatos? —sugirió Mike, al borde del colapso y sin ganas de estar ahí.

—Pero así no es divertido…—exclamó entre dientes la castaña.

—Señorita Hanji—le llamó Moblit, quien rezaba porque Hanji dejará de ser tan… ella—. ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos que las cosas pasen?, es decir, meterse con Rivaille no suena buena idea.

—Pfft, así no es divertido— Volvió a explicar Hanji, ¿Por qué nunca nadie hacía caso a sus maravillosos planes?, de lo que se perdían.

—Me gusta la idea de tu jardinero y si me disculpan…—empezó a hablar Erwin mientras revisaba su reloj—. Ya debo abrir la tienda y si mal no recuerdo, tú y Mike trabajan para mí, así que…—sin más, sacó a los tres de su casa a patadas, se quedó toda la noche con ellos, escuchando los molestos ronquidos y locuras de Hanji, la mujer le caía bien, pero hay veces en que nadie la soporta.

Ya fuera del hogar de su "jefe", Hanji corrió a su casa, Moblit le siguió y Mike se quedó dormido a media calle, ya luego le explicaría a Erwin que ni loco iría a trabajar.

—Huele a… problemas—. Murmuro entre sueños el rubio, para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

—¿¡Por qué Jean!? —gritó exaltado el castaño mientras jalaba a su amigo por los hombros.

—¡No sé, no pudiste negarte porque estabas dormido! —le respondió de igual forma. Eren soltó a Armin y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, lo que le faltaba, acaba de confirmar sus sospechas.

Le gusta a Jean.

A JEAN, CARAJO. Al tipo que lo detestó y le dijo de cosas la primera vez que se vieron, al cara de caballo, al que por su culpa Rivaille lo castigo a podar el césped. ¿Por qué tenía que ser alguien que le desagradaba?, solo faltaba que un día de estos llegará a su casa con flores y chocolates, Rivaille iba a golpearlo a él y luego a Jean y posiblemente lo violaría.

No es que quiera eso, claro que no. Ya ni sabía que mierdas estaba pensando, suspiró, su vida se ha hecho un lío desde que le pintó la cara a Jean, lo bueno es que no le puso el vestido, o si no, posiblemente ya estaría muerto por razones que no necesitan explicación.

—¿Eren? —la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Ya debo irme, esta es la esquina en la que dobló, mañana te habló para que te explique sobre el proyecto y…—puso una mano en su hombro—, suerte.

—Gracias…—respondió en un suspiro, no quería ver a su tutor, por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentir incomodidad, tal vez no estaba enamorado de Rivaille, tal vez solo era una fase.

_Tal vez_.

Debía pensar sobre aquello, ¿Qué sentía por Rivaille?, el beso que tuvo con él no fue precisamente uno romántico, quería besarlo de nuevo, pero eso es… ¿amor o solo una fase?

—¿Por qué es tan difícil? —maldijo para sí, diablos, odiaba ser un puberto, si fuera adulto de seguro ya habría resuelto su problema.

Llegó a su hogar, vaya, estaba tan ocupado pensando que no se dio cuenta.

—¡Jaeger! —una voz conocida le llamó, perfecto, era su buen amigo Jean.

—¿Qué quieres? —volteó a verle, irritado, solo quería recostarse en su cama a pensar.

—Vine a hablar sobre nuestro proyecto, imbécil.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

Eren solo veía como Jean movía la boca, no escuchaba nada, se sorprendió por eso y miró a todos lados, enserio que el sueño le estaba afectando, para cuando volvió a ver a Jean ya no estaba, en cambio estaba Rivaille.

—¿Qué? —"Rivaille" frunció el ceño al escucharle. Eren no pudo evitar pensar en lo de hace un rato, cuando lo besó, ¿y si volvía a besarlo?, no creía que él se enojará, tomó su mano, se acercó hasta él y beso su mejilla ya que el pelinegro se movió.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de la realidad, no había besado a Rivaille, si no a Jean, el cual corrió a su casa totalmente sonrojado después de eso.

—¡Espera, Jean, yo no…!—gritó al verlo correr, pero no tenía caso, suspiró, debía dejar de hacer tantas idioteces.

Lo que no sabía es que Rivaille y alguien más habían visto la escena. El marcó de la ventana estaba arañado y por obra de Rivaille, sino por alguien más.

—Eren—la persona que acompañaba a Rivaille hace unos segundos salió corriendo del lugar y fue directamente hasta el castaño.

—¿Mamá? —Eren le miró, confundido, ¿Qué hacía su madre ahí?

—Mikasa—habló Rivaille saliendo al igual que su acompañante, él tenía el ceño bastante fruncido, Eren solo pudo pensar que lo había visto y sería peor que su madre también.

Oh, diablos.

* * *

**¿Alguien sería tan amable de pasarme una imagen para el fic?, me da flojera buscar(?). Como ven ya cambié el resumen y tal vez cambié el título, ¿ustedes que piensan?, como sea, perdonen la tardanza, espero volver con más ideas y eso. Las quiere Li**

**PD: Tengo sueño y mañana voy a mi cursito de inglés no onlain(?). Te bots on te teibol (?).**


End file.
